what if?
by sithsentinal
Summary: what if hiccup and his friends left Berk? few OCs
1. We leave Berk

"We need to leave they cannot find our dragons" Hiccup said as we hurried to the cove stopping he turned around he sighed and said "we need to leave." Nodding I followed him into the cove where Toothless, Midnight, Bladewing and Thunder were waiting we were quickly met by Ripper "ditch your weapons we need to make it look like we fought the dragons." I said "it will mean we can have a new life. And they will not get too suspicious." They nodded getting the dragons to blast the walls I made a piece of parchment and wrote:

_If anyone finds this Me, Hiccup and Ripper have probably died we have returned to where Hiccup has shot down a Night Fury we have found this to be true we were attacked by two Night Furies, a Skrill and a whispering death Hiccup had told the truth he did shoot down a Night Fury._

_-Johann the silent _

_(The next day Toothless' cove)(Normal POV)_

As Astrid was walking through the forest thinking on how that _Hiccup_ got better than her in dragon training then something caught her eye a glint of metal running up to where she saw it not noticing the black dragon scales hidden in the bush she stopped at the rim looking in she saw scorch marks and weapons she then noticed a piece of parchment held in the ground by a dagger _Hiccups dagger_ reading the parchment she gasped and saw the scales grabbing a few she ran back towards the village.

_(The forge) (Gobber's POV)_

Working away on a sword I heard someone shouting looking up I saw Astrid running up holding some things "what up lass?" I asked

"Hiccup…Ripper…Johann…dragons…fight…gone" she breathed and gave me a dagger which I instantly recognised as Hiccups and a parchment, I read the parchment:

_If anyone finds this Me, Hiccup and Ripper have probably died we have returned to where Hiccup has shot down a Night Fury we have found this to be true we were attacked by two Night Furies, a Skrill and a whispering death Hiccup had told the truth he did shoot down a Night Fury._

_-Johann the silent _

Shocked I walked up to the great hall getting there "Gobber! wait I have proof." turning around I looked at her she then dug into her satchel and pulled out some scales I instantly recognised them as Night fury scales "come with me" I said as I opened the doors walking up to great table "we have a problem Hiccup Ripper and Johann 'ave gone missing I said in a solemn tone they left these." I said as I pulled out the dagger and parchment.

_(Two days later) (Normal POV)_

Walking up to the docks Gobber sees a ship to arrive walking down he thought "_how am I going to break it to him_" as Stoick the vast walked up to him Gobber asked "so I take it you found the nest then?"

"Not even close, I hope you had more luck?"

"Well if you mean that you're parenting troubles are over? then fine." Gobber replied Stoick turned to look at Gobber for an answer but was interrupted

"Out with the old and in with the new eh?" said one Viking

"No one's going to miss that old nuisance." Another said

"He's gone?" Stoick asked fearfully

"yeah 'bout two days ago young miss Hofferson came into the village carrying Hiccups dagger, a parchment, and a few scales seems the poor lad was telling the truth they had gone out there to kill one Night Fury and died by two Night Furies, a Skrill, and a whispering Death


	2. Five years too long

_(Two years later short distance from berk)(Johann's POV)_

"Well the caves have been rebuilt. Hiccup the entrance has been fixed it actually looks better camouflages against the wall." Turning around I saw Hiccup Toothless Ripper and Bladewing having a look around "yes it does" said a smooth female voice turning around I saw Midnight my Night Fury stood next to Toothless "thank you Midnight." She nodded in return speaking Dragonese is easy we kind of catched on with their language walking inside we went our separate ways to our bedrooms to sleep.

_(Same island teens from Berk) (Astrid's POV)_

Jumping off the boat with my roll I looked around feeling _empty_ I don't know why but it started after Hiccup and them lot went missing Snotlout was making more attempts "hey Astrid if you get cold I'm always here." He shouted waggling his eyebrows turned around and threw a fairly large rock at him hitting his face "he's not going to give." I turned around to see who the voice belonged to seeing Ruffnut I walked up "yeah but why can't he get it into his thick head that I don't like him the only one that I like is Fishlegs but that's only as a friend."

"Yeah." My friend replied a bit too dreamily narrowing my eyes I asked

"You like don't you? You like him a lot?" smirking as she blushes deep red

"n-no. Ok yes he's well different." She answered truthfully

Walking away I shouted "I'm going to train. Alone!"

As I walked through the trees I came to a ridge and jumped down then off to the side I saw a scale and I froze walking causally towards it stopping right in front of it I felt the two I had on my axe picking it up I ran back to the group.

_(Viking camp)(Normal POV)_

"Gobber! Gobber!" Astrid shouted and ran up to him "Wake up" he opened his eyes

"What's up Astrid" instantly awake by the look on her face

"The dragon's here look!" she showed the scale she had found

"Alright let's find those dragons. Oi wake you lot!" he shouted waking everyone instantly

"What's up?" asked Snotlout looking around for any sort of attack

"The dragon that stole Hiccup away is here." they men looked at Astrid suspiciously "a…and Johann and Ripper." She quickly added little did they know they were being watched.

_(The caves)(Normal POV)_

Sitting down Johann could see one of Hiccup's ideas inside the workshop they had he called it a Draco suit meaning they will be able to fly with their dragons, suddenly Thunder burst in "what's up thunder?" asked Johann

"There are Vikings here, from where you lived." the dragon replied Johann's face paled suddenly running up to Hiccup's room "HICCUP! We need to move!" Hiccup was up in a dash

"What's wrong?"

"Vikings from berk are here go wake Ripper up I will go on thunder to scout them out."


	3. finding Hiccup

_(The caves) (Hiccups POV)_

"Ripper wake up!" I shouted stumbling over a rock Ripper came out and saw me and asked

"what's up?" looking tired and concerned at the same time

"Vikings from Berk are here." I replied nervously "Johann needs you up in the sky on Bladewing."

"okay" he replied turning into his room he whistled and the sleeping Whispering Death awoke instantly I have never got used to that it always amazed me Bladewing came up and nuzzled his rider affectionately walking down I said "I will stay here to make sure nothing bad happens." with a nod he flew out into the sky.

_(Half an hour later the caves)(Normal POV)_

As Hiccup sat on the ledge overhanging the entrance he saw something moving in the bushes pulling his bow taunt he waited to see who or what it was slowly but surely a familiar blonde came out of the bushes as Astrid walked forwards she did not notice Hiccup crouched on the ledge the said teen watched her carefully suddenly she entered the caves.

From the outside it looked like a normal rock wall but Astrid could see the hole as she entered she got her axe ready to swing as she heard a growl moving further in she felt some heat as she rounded the corner she said "I'm going to kill you dragon" she spat out the last word

"put the axe down Astrid." Said a voice that sounded familiar but different as a reflex she did drop the axe, she turned around to see Hiccup holding a bow and arrow ready to fire, suddenly she fainted .

_**(A.N. I know it's short but I am having trouble because of exams.)**_


	4. telling the truth

"Oh no this is not good. Not good at all." I said throwing my short bow into a corner and running up to her and listening for a heartbeat I could hear the steady _thump-thump thump-thump _of her heart sighing I thought "_If there is one Viking here there are definitely more around_" as if to answer me he heard a voice "Astrid where are you?" knowing the voice I went outside to see Gobber with his back to me "she's…um…with me Gobber" I said trying to remember Norse the Viking turned around to see me standing there "what…you…look like you have seen umm…a ghost." The blacksmith shook his head and shouted "thank Odin your alive oh thank the gods ever since your father heard of your disappearance he was well hidden away." He said looking at me closely he said "There's something a bit different about you have you done something with your hair?" laughing with him felt good then I remembered Toothless

"Gobber I need you to drop your axe I'm going to tell my friend to come out but drop. That. Axe." I said carefully at first he eyed me suspiciously but eventually unhooked his axe prosthetic and dropped it calling Toothless I turned around to see Gobber shocked at me calling a dragon to me "what? Ho-how did you do that?" he was shocked at me calling a dragon

"They're not the beasts we thought they were." I said


	5. Where to find us

"What do you mean that they are not the beast were once thought they were?" Asked Gobber suddenly Johann and Ripper came into view on their dragons with midnight following "well ask them." I said pointing to my friends as Gobber turned around I saw the look on his face it was hilarious I had never seen that look on him, I turned and looked at Johann who had jumped off Thunder and came over "I have found most of the Vikings the only one left is Astrid have you seen her?" he asked in Dragonese ignoring Gobber

"yes she's inside asleep, she kind of fainted when she saw me." I said in Dragonese back noting the look on the blacksmiths face I said to Johann who was the only one to properly talk Norse out of all of us "can you tell Gobber that she is inside and fine."

As Johann started to talk to Gobber I went back in.

_(Johann's POV)_

"well how can I put it? You see Gobber I am the only one out of all of us to speak Norse and Dragonese." I said plainly he nodded

"Why did you leave?" he asked

"To protect our dragons I'll introduce you if you want? I asked

"Okay but I hope they won't bite me other hand off or something." He replied wearily looking at the four dragons "this is Midnight my Night Fury, Toothless is Hiccup's Night Fury, Thunder who is all of ours as you can see he's a Skrill, next is Bladewing Rippers Whispering Death we ride them and teach other villages about how the dragons are not what we think them to be all that stuff in the Ring we had been taught by the dragons I doubt Stoick will believe us the nearest Village has tamed and trained the dragons is Bonelathe Village they were very good to us. Oh Ripper also speaks Norse because he's married. Hey I have a great way of showing you how tame the dragons are take all the teen to Bonelathe village to get your weapons fixed." Gobber thought about this and finally agreed to my idea we separated after Hiccup gave Astrid back to Gobber and they left I told them of my plan and agreed that it would be a good idea then there was a Terrible Terror fly through the bushes it landed next to us with a piece of parchment on it reaching down I read what I said:

_Hiccup Johann, Ripper we need your help there is a dragon here that we have never seen before we need your help can you help us please _

_-Heather _

"It's from your wife Ripper they have a problem and since we are already going there we might as well help them eh?" I said, we got onto our dragons and took off for the Dragon Highway.

_(Gobber's POV)_

"Astrid can you hear me wake up." Me and the teens were all around her trying to wake her up suddenly Snoutlout threw a pail of water on her she got up and gasped she turned and looked at Snoutlout and glared at him "I saw Hiccup." She said before lying down falling asleep

"What's she talking about Gobber?" Fishlegs asked

We need to go to Bonelathe Village there all our questions will be answered." I said as I packed all our weapons on board.

_**(A.N. I will be updating every Thursday and possibly Friday to either put up new chapters or put updates about this story or my others.)**_


	6. Bonelathe village

_(Bonelathe village)(Johann's POV)_

"You needed us?" I asked looking around a few houses were burnt and a few carts were tipped over I turned back to Sven who was by the looks of it very tired "it started a few weeks ago the dragon started attacking us. Well I mean dragons we think they are Smothering Smokebreaths but they are different they scavenge for anything wood, metal, and food but they have no flame." This got me thinking I have never seen a dragon with no type of flame at all, except for a Thunderdrum or a Scauldron "Ripper!" we turned around to see Heather running up to us I saw Bladewing start to fly off since he is a bit scared of Heather I smirked at the thought of dragons being scared of us that much "there's a Berk ship that has just docked!"

"Yeah we know we asked them to come." I said with the other two nodding

"Wait why I thought you ran away from them because they wouldn't listen to you?" she asked I saw the group from Berk enter the village square "alright let's put our hoods up and meet our old _friends_ shall we?" I asked as I pulled my hood up and walked towards them Gobber was the first one to notice me and instantly recognised the hoods "Johann! It's good to see you!" he said jumping the best he could with his prosthetic

"You know him?" asked Astrid before looking at the three of us and Heather along with Sven

"You don't remember us do you?" I said as I pulled my hood up they all gasped except for Gobber who stuck his hand out and I took it gratefully

"Where's Midnight? I thought she would be here?" he asked looking around for the dragon

"Midnight! What a stupid name for someone!" Exclaimed Snoutlout

"Well you see Snoutlout, Midnight isn't a person." I looked at their confused faces "she's a dragon." They all laughed except for Gobber and Astrid still confused she asked "what do you mean?"

"Me, Hiccup and Ripper ride dragons I can show you them but you have to get rid of your weapons." I said with a serious tone they all reluctantly gave their weapons to Sven who place them in a cart when he got back I whistled and four dragon came out of the forest toward us Gobber put his hand out as Toothless stopped nearby "_why are they here?_" he asked looking at the group then toward Astrid who looked ready to run I rubbed Toothlesses back earning a purr he then looked at Gobber's hand and slowly moved forwards until his snout was in Gobber's hand "wow this is incredible" he exclaimed quietly I nodded "he now trusts you." I said and looked into the blacksmiths eyes which were full of wonder "you always wanted something like this really didn't you?" I asked he turned to me and nodded "look around there are dragons everywhere we have tamed and trained them they are not the beasts you once thought they were are they?" I asked slowly Astrid went to Hiccup and placed a hand on Hiccup's cheek "you are real aren't you?" she asked quietly he nodded she suddenly slapped him hard across the face to which all of us including the dragons flinched at "that's for making us believe you were dead." Then she kissed him on the cheek which she slapped "and that's for everything else." She blushed when she realised what she had done she took a step back and turned to the group "yes?" she snapped they quickly changed their attention to hiccup who was getting onto Toothless "well how about we put on a show for them?" I nodded to Hiccups question and got onto Midnight "wow two Night Furies! A Skrill! And a Whispering Death! Amazing!" Fishlegs said

"well we can teach you how to train your dragons." I looked at them "well that depends on Stoick if he'll allow us to?" I said looking hard at the ground we then took off flying in formation over them only to be joined by the Dragon riders of Bonelathe we then jumped off our dragons and hurtled towards the ground with our dragons following at the same time I opened my arms to reveal some leather connecting my arms to my body "seems our dragon suits work." I said to him as we glided towards them with the dragons behind us we landed on the ground in front of them on our feet, we started to walk towards them as the dragon rider flew over "so what do you think?"

"awesome!" the twins said

"amazing." Said Fishlegs watching them fly over again

"Alright I have to say that is pretty cool. It's awesome you three are awesome." Astrid said smiling at us whilst we blushed

"Okay I have to admit that was pretty neat." Snoutlout said looking at us then I remembered something that would be a problem and Hiccup and Ripper knew as well

"We have a problem you see we aren't even alive to Stoick and the rest of the village so it will be a problem." Everyone suddenly saddened then Fishlegs came up with an idea "hey you could pretend to be villagers from here like proposing a new treaty with us if that's okay with sir?" he asked Sven who nodded

"Can I come as well? Because if I am going to be the next chief I am going to have to go to other islands to sign treaties aren't I?" Heather asked and looked at her father who was looking at me, Hiccup and Ripper "will you take care of her?"

"Yes sir." We said at the same time I then stepped forwards and said "She can fly on Thunder if she wants we will take the Dragon Highway after we help them lot." I said pointing at the Berkians "dragon highway? Asked Heather who looked at us I then turned to Ripper and said "I take it you haven't told your wife about the dragon highway?" he shook his head and I sighed and shook my head at him then turned to heather "the Dragon Highway is up high we have figured out that it is where there is hot and cold air mixing which speeds up flight time only problem is that when you come down you are going really fast a lot faster than toothless at these levels and you need to break the moment you come out of it else…well splat." I said looking her in the eye she gulped and said "well if you lot can do it so can I." she said

"I would like to come with you." Said Astrid stepping forwards we looked between each other and me and Ripper pointed to Hiccup and said "you." He sighed and said "I guess you are coming with me you will need to hold on tight." He said as he walked away

_(Ripper's POV)_

"What's up with him?" Astrid asked looking at his back the rest of the group had dispersed for various reasons so that left me and Astrid alone well the last time he took someone up along the Dragon Highway they nearly died and he doesn't want it to happen to you." I said as Johann walked away from us talking to Heather about the Highway Astrid looked at Johann and said "is he with someone?"

"Who Johann?" I asked as I turned to Astrid she nodded "no he has no one except us he loved someone a long time ago." I said looking down at the ground

"Was it Heather?" she asked now curious

"Gods no! Do you remember the Bog Burglars?" I replied she nodded "him and their next chief was in love with each other." I said

"What happened?" she asked I looked at her and said

"They were attacked by the Berserkers and their island was burnt to the ground we don't know if anyone survived but when we went there they had killed Bertha their chief but there was nothing about Camicazi." I said looking out I noticed another ship coming with the Berk crest on "oh on. Get the dragon hidden now!" I shouted and pointed to the ship "well let's see who else has came?" I pulled my hood up and met Hiccup and Ripper in the square with the teens, Sven and Gobber we walked down to the docks and saw Stoick the Vast get off the ship walking up to him me, Hiccup and Ripper kept our heads down so he wouldn't recognise us "Stoick quickly come here!" shouted Gobber

"What are you doing here Gobber you are supposed to be with the teens?" he asked and saw the teens, me, Ripper and Hiccup with Sven and Heather. "Who are they?" he asked pointing to us three

"They're a miracle!" exclaimed Gobber hobbling up to us

"So you forgot us I guess? No surprise really" hiccup said as he lowered his hood me and Ripper did the same suddenly Stoick nearly fainted looking like he saw a ghost.


	7. considerations

_(Johann's POV)(The docks)_

"Son?" Stoick said in disbelief looking at him carefully then to me and Ripper "You three are alive? After five years you didn't come home?" he asked

"We couldn't, we wanted to but we couldn't, you see we aren't Viking we're well… dragon riders." Hiccup said bluntly to his father

"You what?" he asked looking slightly angry "You mean you don't kill dragons you ride them?!" his voice rising as Stoick took a step forwards I drew my short bow and said "you really do not want to do that." I said harshly suddenly the teens had drawn their weapons and stood in front of their chief "we will kill you lot as well if we have to. If it means that we don't get harmed then we will and I don't want to do that." I said and looked at Astrid who looked at Stoick then back at me, she then did something I never believed would happen, she stepped up to us and turned around and said "I choose the dragons." The group from Berk looked at her as if she just killed someone "what are you talking about? We are Vikings! We have kill them or else we die!" Stoick said then the rest of the teens joined Astrid, Stoick turned to Gobber who was lowering his axe "you too?!" asked Stoick looking shocked that his friend had choose those beasts rather than his friend "I'm sorry Stoick but you haven't seen what they have done with the dragons." He replied looking down and moving over to us "well then I will try!" Stoick shouted as he charged with the rest of the men from the ship

"Wait." I ordered the teens they looked at me as if I was crazy, then suddenly riders on Nadders appeared with short bows drawn "you see Stoick this island is one of the best protected because we don't kill dragons." I walked forwards and looked into his eye level with mine "you lost your son five years ago because he knew you would never listen to him and look at him now he is as strong as Spitelout and as fast as Astrid, he's changed." I shrugged "yes some can say he has changed for the better but look at him now. Really look! You made us into this and we prefer it now." I said then Stoick looked at his ex-son he had changed. A lot. Stronger. Faster and more _Viking-like_ than ever walking over to Hiccup I asked "you alright?" he looked back at me and said "you were a little harsh but it was the truth." Astrid came up to me and Hiccup and said to me "Can I talk to Hiccup alone please?" I nodded and left the couple

_(Hiccup's POV)_

"What's up? I asked her after Johann had left us she turned back to me and said;

"I've missed you." She looked at me shocked I stayed still for a few seconds for it to register me then looked at her and replied "I've missed you too." Closing up to her and hugging her "what's up?" I asked her, I could feel her silently sobbing against me looking down I saw the tears streaming down her face she then began to tell me her story…

_(Johann's POV)(With Stoick)_

"Listen Stoick you may not like us working with the dragons but it's our choice although we have a proposition for Berk." I said he turned and looked at me "we will help you train dragons if you want it might even bring Hiccup back if you're willing to allow it, I mean it would be best since I can still see that Hiccup still likes Astrid a lot." I smiled then the look on Stoick's face was bad "what's the matter?" I asked now worried

"a few years ago Astrid was well attacked by some foreigners and well she lost something special to women if you know what I mean." I understood perfectly I felt a wave of anger pass over me "and you know the rules. No woman can marry the next in line if their bounds have been broken." Stoick recited from the elder's book

"Ah but it worked with you if I remember correctly." I saw a quick smile on Stoick face

"yes but the village was in favour for it because if I remember correctly the rest says 'unless the village is in favour of the marriage, no woman can marry the next in line if their bounds have been broken or the next in line is a traitor." I sighed at this then I looked up and said

"but hiccup is no traitor and every other village we have been to have had their traditions changed why not berk?" at this he brightened and said

"Would you say this is a start to get my son back?" he asked hopefully

I replied "it would be a start." I watched him run down to the docks "GET THE BOATS READY WE'RE GOING HOME!" Ripper then came up to me and asked what have you done?"

"hopefully changed his mind about everything."


	8. dragon Highway

_(Dragon Highway)(Hiccup's POV)_

The biting coldness was nothing next to the annoyance of Astrid constantly moving, after we had talked I finally gave into her demands although I was surprised that she had originally wanted to fly on a dragon _with me of all people_,looking around I saw Thunder carrying Heather with Ripper on one side and Johann on the other but something was different about Johann he was looking…distant to say the least "hold on Astrid." I shouted back to her and I felt her grip tighten slightly on her already death-like grip gliding over to Johann I shouted "what's up?" he looked at me and said "we're over the bog burglar islands." I could see the tears in his eyes I nodded knowing what he wanted to do "just catch up to us will you?" he banked away falling fast

"Where's is he going?" Astrid shouted back to me

"Did Ripper tell you what had happened?"

"yes." She replied

"I thought so. You should know love I mean you still are very pretty." I shouted back _shit!_ I shouldn't have said that looking back I saw her looking at me with her eyebrows raised

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked

"Well you are very pretty and well and I bet you have been asked many times about marriage an-and well yo-you know." I stammered

"well my family has given me a choice of marriage but if I don't get married by the end of next harvest then they will make a marriage contract with a random person or accept a contract from someone most likely Spitelout." She said looked dejected "I want to go down there." She said

"What do you mean?" I said

"Down to Johann." she looked at me _I'm gonna regret this_ "alright hold on. Ripper we're going down to Johann." He nodded and replied

"Alright, me and Heather will carry on." We banked off sharply flying faster than toothless could manage we shot out of the Highway and toothless opened his wings we were still going really fast as we closed in on the remains of the village landing was rougher then I had first expected jolting as we skidded to a stop " well we're here." Looking around I saw the remains of houses and people the bones scattered by the wind and rouge dragons but it felt like someone was watching then suddenly war cries came out of the shadows with people running up to us and pointing spears and swords at us "Johann where are you?" suddenly a teen girl came out of the horde she looked familiar _but it couldn't be-_ "Johann?" she asked then looked at me "Hiccup? Is it you?"

"Yes is it really you? Cami?" shocked I looked around at the face noting a few familiar faces looking at her I felt so happy running up I hugged her "Johann is going to be so happy!" suddenly Johann came out of the shadows behind us with midnight behind him "Cami? He whispered running forwards I felt Cami let go and run up to him and I watched them hug and kiss Astrid then crept up on me and said "I wish that would happen to me."

"Well it happened with me." I said I then felt her hand on mine griping it tightly

"Who was it?" she asked and I could just hear the jealousy in her voice I looked at her and saw she looked slightly pissed

"You." I said and smiled as she suddenly blushed for acting jealous

"Well you could have told me that before." She said whilst watching the couple in front

"But then I wouldn't be able to see that face." I replied like a spoilt child she quietly laughed and replied

"You lot have lived by yourselves for too long. You need me." She said as she turned to me and placed her hand on my face stroking my cheeks "gods I've missed you so, so much, who knew I would fall for the scrawny nerd amongst muscle bound morons." She smiled at me and turned to couple who were embracing each other in front of us


End file.
